Pix of The Isis Dominion
Main Information Name: Pix Species: Identity Age: 27 Residence: The Isis Dominion Occupation: Element manipulating, infiltration and invasion, working up the line of command. Position: Fifth Ranking Isis Identity military commander and Chaos Energy research type pink specialist Ethnicity: She uses an Irish accent Appearance appearance not specified yet. Please refer to the image Origin Pix originated on a remote Mobian zone where she was adopted into a government family. Only a few years into her life, they were forced to leave the country after being acused of a conspiracy against their president. Years later, Pix learned some of the story and decided to put her abilities to work. She returned to the country and infiltrated the government chain, looking for information. Eventually, Pix discovered the entire story, which revealed her adoptive family to have been at fault. Still, she decided to leave them out of her "justice" as she began assassinating the others at fault, revealing herself afterward, expecting praise for "helping". Instead she was arrested, but after a short month imprisoned, she was approached by the government to act as a secret agent for them throughout the planet. For years, Pix was a government agent until the return event when all identities were gravitated toward the Elder Identities, sent crazy with a distorted hive mind. After returning to her sanity, Pix came back to her world, but found that she had caused some damage while out of control. Pix was considered too dangerous. They attempted to imprison her again,but she escaped, returning to her adoptive family, but they had died: killed by the government when discovered. Pix brought down the government soon after, leaving the country in turmoil without any government leaders alive. She remained for some months, wandering, before being approached by the Isis Identities to join their ranks. Deciding that she may as well go with what she knows, Pix agreed. She soon made her way up the ranks: her goal to get as much authority as she could, perhaps even higher than the Elder leader. She isn't too far away. Relationships Family Members Pix has no biological siblings, parents, or children. She has two adoptive brothers, an adoptive aunt, and an adoptive father and mother. Allies Pix considers the Isis Dominion her allies, but she doesn't hold many friends Enemies Pix considers any that stand against the Isis Dominion as her enemies, but she has many rivals in her ranks inside of the Isis Dominion. Romantic Interests None available currently Personal Traits Pix is an opportunist. She wants to be in charge, and she'll do almost anything to be in charge. She continuously pushes her limits in abilities, and looks for any opportunity to gain more responsibility. She is also very short-tempered and bitter, but is not above kissing up to others to get what she wants. She is not without honor, however, as she does not cheat, and looks down on anyone who does. She doesn't see anyone as a friend,but doesn't hold resentment for those she plans to surpass. She simply sees them as an obstacle. Biology/Abilities As an Identity, Pix is able to shape-shift with her nanites, regenerate her body, and channel her Chaos Energy powering each nanite. As a Type-Pink specialist, Pix is highly experienced in elemental abilities. She can transform her nanites into plant, stone, fire, water, and other elements, using each efficiently, though she has the most experience with plants. Her nanite durability can withstand up to 3 tons of pressure before breaking, though she has developed many shielding constructs from denser materials. She is able to grow her nanites to a held weight of 50 tons before breaking. If expanded, she can only hold around 25 tons. Her Chaos Energy output without burning out is a radius of 5 yards without a release, and her nanites can withstand 1 ton of pressure while using Chaos Energy. She uses her Type-Pink Energy to transform targets often into whatever element she requires, though this requires concentration and complete scanning of the target before using. Various other abilities are available from Chaos Energy manipulation. Outside of Pink-Type, Pix retains teleportation abilities. With concentration, she can zone-hop, and instantly teleport up to 10,000 miles without zone hopping as long as she knows where is she going to arrive/has been there before, as Identities store locations in their psyche for future teleportation. Weaknesses The most notable weaknesses of any identity involve any distortions. While technically robotic, they do not react to electro-magnetic pulses, nor would electricity itself effect them unless at a high pulse or voltage. However, sound-waves, especially concentrated sound, can very quickly distort their nanites, often causing each nanite to spread out from each other, breaking the stability of the body or construct. Strong enough sound can cause cracks or implosions in the nanite shells, destroying the entire nanite. In addition to sound, each identity can also be discomforted by magnetic pulls. However, this depends on the metal amount and metal density in the identity, as many are mostly composed of stone with smaller amounts of metal. In Pix's case, her nanites are normally composed of a very dense metallic shell, making her more vulnerable to magnetism, but more resistant to sound distortion. Any nanites that Pix transforms to a different element is subject to that element's weakness, such as plant-life requiring moisture, or fire being harmed by wind. ] Category:Villains Category:Identity Species